


A Hook in the Dark!

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rumple and Hook are in love with each other but Hook tries to deny it!Belle is smart, intelligent and beautiful everything Emma thinks she herself is not, Emma is brave, strong, and fiery things that Emma doesn't see in herself.Each girl is crushing on the other but don't know how to approach the subject.





	1. Drink rambling

**Author's Note:**

> Rumplestiltskin is the guy in Hooks dream or hallucination.
> 
> Mr. Gold is the one physically there!

Killian sat on the deck of the Jolly Roger drinking whiskey and thinking about the past and the many years he had chased the dark one for his revenge.

Why the hell had he really put away his lust for revenge? What had put a stop to it?

Suddenly Hook gasped and stared at the chair across from him.

Sitting there was the very man he was thinking about Rumplestiltskin, but not the Storybrooke Rumplestiltskin but the one he had seen in the Enchanted Forest.

"How? Why how are you here?" Hook asked.

The dark one grinned "but don't you know Dearie? You know no matter how much you try to hide it you have a crush on me." 

Hook felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment as he responded "no, no I don't have a crush on you at all."

Denial was strong in his throat.

The dark one grinned knowingly "no, I think your right you don't have a crush on me, because you are secretly in love with me you just haven't allowed your self to realize that."

"What, no I hate you." He responded.

"No you don't Dearie, you hate the fact that you love me, think about it Killian what else would allow you to no longer want revenge on me when your in the same town."

"It's because of Emma." Killian responded defensively.

"You and I both know that's not true, you gave up your need for revenge cause you love me and don't want to kill me cause then you can never try for me." The scaly skinned Rumple told him.

Hook sighed "I should know better than to argue with my own hallucinations, you're just a product of the whiskey."

As soon as he said it he past out onto the floor.

Mean while down in the town Mr. Gold was closing up for the night and heading out to the water.

He might not be a pirate but he still loved the lake. 

Using magic he conjured up a chair and sank down to watch but from he sat he heard a voice on the deck of the nearby Jolly Rodger.

Curious he boarded the ship and headed to the sound turning on his phone thinking about recording Hook talking to the wall for some laughs.

But now that he was close enough to hear what was being said he was in shock.

"Is he really talking to a hallucination of me?" 

Then catching another conversation he nearly stumbled in shock.

"He is arguing with his hallucination about being in love with me?"

His heart lurched it was words he had only dreamed of hearing from the pirate did the man not know he had hooked his dark heart long ago? 

Mr.Gold had been attracted to him for almost two years now but why was Killian denying that he looked him?

Then the man went silent and waited as time clicked he started to leave but then the thought hit him something was wrong.

Quickly glancing around the corner he saw hook sprawled on the floor.

Spotting the whiskey bottle he knelt beside the pirate and took him in his arms.

"I wish you wouldn't drink so much Killian, but I'm glad I'm here now."

Laying him on the bed on his back he propped him up on pillows, then offered him water to drink.

Then grabbing a nearby chair he sat beside him deciding to stay and keep an eye on him until he sobered up he didn't want Hook to hurt himself.

Hook's dreams were even weirder than his hallucination, he was still seeing Rumple in his green scaly appearance but now he was allowing himself to admit to his feelings for the dark one.

"Oh Rumple, you're right I do love you." He mumbled in sleep.

Mr. Gold just brushed a hand over the pirates cheek knowing he might never hear Killian say it to his face and Mr. Gold felt a knot tighten in his chest wishing he could tell the pirate himself.

"Rumple, I want so bad to taste your lips at least just this once ." Killian mumbled almost pleadingly.

Mr. Gold breathed deeply maybe he won't know the difference he is unconsious. 

Leaning forward he pressed gentle lips over the pirates and kissed him.

Mr. Gold's heart soared and yearned to hold him close.

But a gasp caught his attention.

Pulling away he found Hook's eyes wide open and looking at him confused.

"You're not real I'm still drink and your another illusion, only your different this time." He said firmly.

"No Dearie it is really me, I really am Mr. Gold I was sitting on the dock looking at the lake when I heard you talking to yourself, so I came to check on you and now I'm looking after you till you sober up."

Hook smiled "if your real kiss me again."

Gold laughed "with pleasure Dearie."

The dark one kissed the pirate and held on longer than before until he felt the man relax and realized he had passed out again.

Wait not passed out but fell asleep. He realized pleased.

Staying where he was he continued watching out for him slipping water down him as time passed.


	2. Unexpected visit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets a visitor at the station who is it and what happens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! Mention of selfharm.

A long day at the station was always stressful and today was no different.

And she was piping mad, Hook had promised to stop by to ease her boredom but had for some reason decided not to show up.

As she reared against her roller chair a knock sounded on the wall behind her.

Backwards went the chair and a loud crash announced her embarrassing trip to the floor.

A gentle giggle made her since and look to the door.

"Belle, this is a pleasant unexpected visit, let's um just pretend that didn't happen OK?" Emma tried still laughing at herself.

Belle stooped down and offered her hand to Emma.

The blonde took her hand and allowed Belle to help her up until she saw a mass of stripes up and down her right arm one of the cuts currently bleeding.

"Belle what is this?"

"Nothing, they're old." The woman tried to lie.

"Belle this one is not old why do you do this?" Emma asked.

Belle got mad "and why won't you just drop it." 

Emma sighed "because I'm your friend and if you're hurting your self I want to know why so I can help you cause it needs to stop."

Belle got madder and snapped "I don't want to stop, I just wanna be left alone."

"Belle please, I care about you, I just don't wanna lose you."

She thought about it and then sank into another chair.

"I do it cause I'm hurting, my father kicked me out of the house for being gay almost a year ago. That's why I do this I'm ashamed of what I am. Daddy said I was a disgrace and that I was ruined, dirty and worthless.

Emma's heart went out to the girl.

"Belle your father is wrong, there is nothing wrong with you, what you feel is normal there are plenty of girls who feel as you do, in fact the truth is I'm that way too well I'm bi, which means I like guys but I like girl's too, truth is I prefer girls the stick to each other better than a man sticks with a woman. A woman knows more about how to treat another woman."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew why I came here tonight, I wanted to tell you how I really feel, not to be lectured for my arm."

Emma nodded "I'm all ears."

Belle swallowed and touched her faded cuts before pushing out the words she needed to say as tears streams down her face.

"We've been friends for years Emma and there is nobody that I love more than I love you." 

Getting out of the chair she knelt Infront of Belle's cupping her face in her hands. She used a thumb to brush away the tears off of Belle's face and gently kissed her cheek.

"Know then this, there is none I love more than you but what about your boyfriend?" Emma asked.

"Emma you know what made me realize Gold is not for me? He doesn't care about me anymore, I've been doing this to my wrist for over a year and he never noticed the scars, he once saw blood on my sleeves but he never asked about it. Your the only person who even asked or even noticed that I've been doing this."

"Well, you know Hook has for a long time been making promises to be with me but then never follows through. And then one night when he was drunk I heard him talking to a hallucination and telling it he loved him. That tells me his heart is elsewhere."

Belle hugged Emma, "wait your boyfriend talks about loving somebody elsewhere and mine starts getting distant? You don't think our men are cheating on us with each other do you?"

Emma gapped "you might be right, what we need to do is see if we can catch them in the act admitting it, then we both dump their asses."

"Deal." Belle responded shaking her hand.


End file.
